All I Want For Christmas Is You
by Petra Pen
Summary: COMPLETE! Sequel to Holy Water.All Conner wants this year for Christmas is someone he thinks he can't have.
1. Chapter 1

**All I Want For Christmas Is You **

_AN: Don't Own DT or any other PR Series. _

_Dedicated to Arwennicole and AstroYellow merry Christmas you two!_

Conner McKnight was bored out of his mind. Christmas holidays had started and there was nothing to do. At the moment he was in his room throwing a foam red ball at his wall, catching it, and then repeating the process. He couldn't get his mind of a certain yellow Petra we all know and love. He had a crush on her, and it depressed him. She would never like a 'dumb jock' to quote her. It was pointless. They where just too much alike. Then again people did say opposites attract. It just surprised him how hard and fast he fell for her without even realizing it.

Just as Conner went to pull out a notebook that he had hidden away in the back of his closet his cell phone rang.

"Conner McKnight" he said as he placed the phone under one ear.

"Hey jock. Feel like doing something." Kira said as a horn honked in the distance over her phone.

"Sure why not." He said as he hopped of his bed and pulled his shoes back on.

Conner sighed. The next few hours was going to be torture to his love ridden heart.


	2. Shopping

**All I Want For Christmas Is You**

**Chapter Two: Shopping **

Conner made it out the door just as Kira pulled up into his driveway in her yellow jeep her mom had bought her.

Conner quickly threw his bag in the back and hopped into the passenger seat beside Kira.

"So were we headed?" he asked as she backed out of his driveway.

"I found this bookstore café deal in Reefside. You interested?" she asked as they drove along the highway.

"Sure" was his reply as she turned on some music as they hit the interstate.

All around them Christmas trees and decorations were up getting ready for the upcoming holiday season.

"So McKnight what do you want for Christmas this year?" she asked trying to figure out what to get him while they where out and about.

"You don't know her." Was he very vague reply.

"Her?" Kira asked as she raised her eyebrow.

Conner blanched at his slip up and then quickly tried to amend it.

"Uuuh yeah…..there is this girl I like and I was hoping she would like to go out with me. I plan on asking her on Christmas.

Kira looked slightly dejected but then put on a brave front.

"Good luck with that Conner." She said softly.

Conner caught her slip up and slightly smiled to himself. Maybe it would turn out better than he had hopped for.

As they pulled into the parking lot of Books and More¹ they accidentally shed hands unbuckling their seat belts and sparks flew as they shared an intense gaze with each other.

A passing car honked his horn and the moment broke leaving them embarrassed as they broke apart wondering what on Earth happened.

"Uuh yeah let's go inside then." Kira said as she partially ran from the car locking it once Conner got out.

They spent some time browsing through the book section and once they made their purchases. Kira a music book for herself and Conner a new guitar music book for Kira for Christmas. The quickly paid for their purchases and made their way to the café.

Once they ordered their drinks they sat down and Kira started up a conversation.

"So you never did tell me who the mystery girl is" Kira said trying to pry and find out who it was.

"You know her." He said evasively.

"Krista?" she asked

"No" was his reply as he laughed.

"Sam?" she tried again.

"Wooh. I don't date girls that my friends like." He said stopping that train of thought.

She glared at him. He wasn't helping in the least.

"Haley?" was her next guess.

"To old." He said almost chocking on his drink.

"I've named every girl you know." She said exasperated.

"No you haven't." he said looking her dead in the eyes.

She paled considerably.

"Is it me?" she asked softly.

He gave a bitter laugh.

"She finally figures it out! It only took you a year." He said laughing to try and cover how hurt he was by her reaction.

She quickly caught it thought and decided that she would push any doubt he had about her not liking him out of his head.

"Conner," she began laughing. "I've liked you since ninth grade, I just never said anything. Why would a jock go for an emo girl?" She finished softly.

Conner looked over at her in shock but then a smile graced his face.

"So McKnight, what was it you wanted for Christmas?" she asked.

He sighed. She was going to make her work for it wasn't she.

"All I want for Christmas is you, Kira Ford." His voice strong and glad to get it off his chest.

She reached over and took his hand.

"You have me Conner. You already have me." She said as he leaned over and gave her a kiss.

**THE END!**

**Prequel- Holy Water COMPLETE**

**All I Want For Christmas Is You-COMPLETE**

**Sequel-The Book of Light and Shadows-WIP**


End file.
